


Falling

by xzbdesu



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzbdesu/pseuds/xzbdesu
Summary: 三俗低级ooc预警，abo孕期play，非常雷
Kudos: 11





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 三俗低级ooc预警，abo孕期play，非常雷

给宝贝女儿讲睡前故事是大平每晚的必修课。

玲子周末要跟同学们结伴进行两天一夜的修学旅行，难得听完故事依旧精神抖擞，偎在大平旁边扳着手指数了半天要带的东西，边数边晃着脚丫撒娇：“能把爸爸也带过去就好了。”

大平失笑，捏了下女儿肉嘟嘟的圆脸。东亚典型严父慈母的家庭结构在他家里并不适用，除了血亲之间天然的亲近，相貌脾气同样温和大概也是小女孩心中分量十足的加分项。

“可是莲就要一个人呆在家里了呢。”

翘起来的小腿挨了轻飘飘的一巴掌，小女孩瘪了瘪嘴，乖乖收回右腿，整个人顺势歪进大平怀里，颇有些苦恼地哀叫了两声。

玲子还不到八岁，对于新生命降临这件事喜忧参半。倒不是说担心独女的宠爱被人分走，她是爱之果生根发芽的产物，在两位父亲无微不至的爱与呵护之中，慢慢成长为一株青葱却又挺拔的小树，根系从出生起就浸泡在爱意凝成的蜜糖里，吸收给予两不误，无师自通长成了最天然的爱意中转器。因而，对于莲肚子里这个尚且不知性别的新个体，也带有澎湃的期待和喜爱。

只不过，一家人每月固定的出游行程，多少还是因为这个计划外的小东西受到了点影响。男性Omega因为身体构造的缘故，在生产方面大多比女性Omega更加艰难。莲在怀玲子的时候顺利地不像话，甚至预产期前一周还有精神参加感兴趣的研讨会。

然而这一回，他的好运气告罄了。生玲子时没受过的罪全在第二胎身上找补了回来，初期的孕吐不过是开胃菜，随着月份的增加，腿部浮肿，头晕嗜睡各种症状接踵而至，成日里坐又坐不住，躺也躺得人腻歪，整个人肉眼可见地憔悴了下来。

孕夫这边生理上寝食难安，Alpha心理上也跟着煎熬。在刚知道Omega怀孕的消息时，大平就开始跟经纪人商量着进行工作交接，周期长离家远的优先跟甲方调节时间，调节不来的他也不吝赔上笔价格不菲的违约费。荧幕里优雅迷人的大明星暂时回归家庭煮夫，家，附近的大型超市，莲工作的学校，每天风雨无阻地三点一线，搞得司机跟阿姨都生出了些许失业在即的危机感。

也多亏得他的精心调养，莲这半个月来状态有了回转，孕检单上各项数据都还不错，Alpha绷紧的神经终于迎来了放松的机会。

小朋友的烦恼来得快去得也快，转眼抱着野猪抱枕轻巧地打起了小呼噜。大平起身，帮女儿掖了下被角，月光从窗帘缝隙中偷偷溜进来，接替他守护小公主甜美的梦。

儿童房的吊灯结束营业，但主卧的台灯还在勤勤恳恳地工作，花瓣状的灯檐洒落出一圈橘黄色的亮光。

“怎么还没……睡？”Alpha的声音跟脚步一起顿了一下，他的Omega斜斜歪在床头，双手掩盖在被子底下看不清动作，闻言朝门口的方向转了下头，轻轻呼出口气。

空气中有股清淡花香隐隐浮动，大平绕到莲在的那一侧床边站定，俯下身去，帮他把额前几缕碎发拢到耳后。

Omega懒懒地往床里侧挪了挪，眼皮牵动睫毛抬起，低低唤了声Alpha的名字，嗓音沙哑，带着股潮湿粘糊的水汽。脑袋跟着Alpha的身影移动，像只追光的飞蛾，执着地要把脸颊送进那人的掌心。

这再正常不过了，皮肤饥渴症是Omega的孕期并发症，普通的抚摸触碰是拿来骗人的梅子，越吃越渴，越要越想，只有给予标记的那位Alpha，才是独属于他的磁石另一极，互相吸引着靠近，严丝合缝地融嵌在一起，不管是心还是肉体，都要不留缝隙。

大平将他揽进怀里，在莲视觉盲区露出一个意味深长的眼神。他的Omega今晚好像不够听话，洗完澡出来松松拢了件浴衣，领口肆意张开着，露出大片白皙的乳肉。

大概是孕期激素作祟，Omega最近开始涨奶，原本平坦的胸脯吹气一般鼓胀起来，从少女初熟时的乳包，一天天胀成Alpha一手握不住的规模。尽管这是写在生理课本上的正常现象，莲旺盛的工作热情还是被铺天盖地的窘迫感淹没了，倒是应了另一个人的心意，老实呆在家里提前休起了产假。

“刚才在干什么？”Alpha扫了眼莲肩头不起眼的小痣，慢慢朝里收束，落在那条没有遮拦的沟壑里，接着发难：“怎么不穿好衣服？”

这两个问题都不好让人回答，提问者仿佛对答案抱着种可有可无的心态，反正大家都心知肚明，这不过是挑起情事的前奏。

房间里突然安静下来，莲伸出双手，揽住Alpha的脖子，他的眼睛比嘴更会说话，水滟滟的，盛着一汪汪深情。两个人挨得极近，呼吸交缠，目光交接，Omega嘴角噙着抹笑意，迎着Alpha炽热的眼神，缓慢眨了下眼。

没人说话，但Alpha头顶的雷达清晰接收到了“我爱你”的讯号，默片般凝固的场景被人摁下release键，时间重新开始流淌。他凑上前去，含住Omega殷红的软唇。

心脏上的闸口打开，爱变成了浓稠的蜜糖，汩汩不断地流淌出来。莲喉咙里逸出声拉长了调子的哼喘，他们有段时间没亲热过了，压制良久的情潮猛然反扑，海啸般铺天盖地倾覆过来，肉体和神魂，都逃不过被吞没的命运。

耳朵里一阵嗡鸣，是失控的征兆。

Omega摸上大平颈后覆盖着腺体的那块皮肤，不得章法地按压，像求救，又像报复。他的舌尖都被吮痛了，腰肢被人钳在手里，封死了后退的道路，只能顺从地昂起头，被动承受Alpha凶猛的劫掠。

在Alpha滚烫的唇齿之间，他融化了，沦陷了，从完全标记的那一刻起，他的身体到灵魂都被烙上了那人独有的印记，终其一生，他都是Alpha的所属物了。摘除标记的手术，薄薄的纸质证书，亦或是象征终结的丧钟，都别妄想让人撇清关系。

“莲，莲……”Alpha在叫他的名字，一声接一声，醇厚的酒香弥漫开来，蕴长，又带着点迷人的清冽，溶进血液里，在全身的血管中流淌。Omega摁灭了台灯，房间里彻底暗下来，他脑海里回想着Alpha精致的眉眼，放任自己醉倒在这氤氲的柔情里。

夜还长着，但有人等不及了。

热切的吻雨点一样落在莲的胸口，触觉无限放大，他能感受到Alpha的每一个动作，先是柔软的嘴唇，再是湿滑的舌头，在乳根处轮着番作乱，舔舐，吸吮，啃咬，一寸寸丈量领地。Omega快乐地要死，神智轻飘飘落在云彩里，他投桃报李地挺了挺胸，献上两颗殷红的乳粒。

欲望倾盆而泄，唇舌推进到莲微微隆起的小腹，进攻的号角渐歇，Alpha伸出双手，在这片皮肤上小心翼翼地描绘，末了落下一个羽毛般轻吻。凑上前来，贴着莲的耳根发问：“湿了吗？”

Omega揽住他的脖子，双腿攀上劲瘦的腰肢，似挑衅，也似邀请：“来试试。”

两股信息素在房间里爆裂开来，它们天生契合，又相互角力。Omega敛起眉眼，咬住嘴唇，双手探到身下，维持着这个献祭般姿势的同时勉力撑开穴口，半是羞怯，半是期待地，为他的Alpha扫平路障——

来吧，祥生，来占有我。

只要是他的愿望，在Alpha这里都可以得到满足，这次也不例外。

莲的穴道，和他本人一样柔软。粘膜被粗暴破开，每一条神经末梢都在颤栗，Omega发出一声拔高调子的抽泣，他早就知道，侵犯和占有是Alpha刻在血肉里的本能，在这来势汹汹的入侵面前，任何抵抗都不成气候。能做的，只有张开腿，抛掉廉耻，用湿软的肉洞殷勤献媚，毕竟，包容与收纳，才是Omega与生俱来的使命。

一切技巧性的东西在原始的结合欲望面前，统统荡然无存了。Alpha的每一次撞击，都能迎来最真实的回馈，颤抖的肢体，撩人的哭喘，Omega任何细微的动作，都在向他诉说置身情欲浪潮的无上快乐，只有他能给予，换了谁都不行。

我好爱他，Alpha心想。

Omega是他情窦初开的对象。那个时候，他们的关系远没有现在亲密，大多数时间，Alpha坐在教室里，川尻教授站在讲台上面，唯一的交集点是他不感兴趣的晦涩公式，什么TVM，YTM，他记不太清了，没关系，反正不怎么重要。

每周四上午，大平有一个半小时可以用来观察，为他每晚的幻想提供养料——各式各样的场景，各式各样的对话，各式各样的心上人，哭着的，笑着的，穿衣服的，不穿衣服的，那么鲜活，又那么虚幻，是他伸手可掬的水中月，展臂可及的镜中花，是他年少时期日复一日的梦想。

而现在，他的梦想开花结果了。

大平放缓了进攻节奏，俯下身去，轻柔吻掉莲眼角的泪水，汹涌的喜欢快要破胸而出，除了剖白别无办法：“我爱你。”

Omega回吻：“我知道。”他顿了顿，在黑暗中温柔凝视Alpha的眼睛，“我也爱你。”

所以，再肆意一点，再粗暴一点，只要是你，怎么样都没关系。

下半场哨声吹响，新一轮情潮卷起浪花，Omega怀着孕，这种正面的姿势太过考验人体力，他在Alpha的帮助下翻了个身。肩膀抵着枕头，支撑住上半身的重量，毫无保留地把后背留给了他英俊的情人。

床边的加湿器发出细微响动，凉丝丝的水雾落在莲光洁流畅的脊背上，他没回头，只是难耐地动了动腰，作无声催促。在莲看不见的地方，Alpha正贪婪地审视他的所有物，用炽热的视线，缓慢又仔细地逡巡。

好在，他没让Omega等太久。阴茎埋进臀沟里来回滑动两下，重新入了巷。身下人猛抽了口冷气，气还没喘匀，又被大平拉着手臂扣进怀里。

这个姿势更要命了，双腿被Alpha的膝盖顶开，只能顺着重力作用把那人雄伟的器物吃到底，他的穴口早已失守，生殖腔眼看着也危在旦夕。

蛛网一样的恐惧密密麻麻侵占了Omega的神智，他回想起跟Alpha一起经历过的那些发情期，那种时候，兽性可以轻松压制人性，天地之间只剩下肉欲在嘶吼，滚烫的柄头破开腔口，在方窄小天地里肆意冲撞，开心了，满足了，再胀起粗大到恐怖的结，将挣扎哭泣的猎物牢牢卡在身下，犬齿刺入覆盖腺体的皮肤，信息素与精液一道喷泄。

星星点点的快感汇集到一起，在这一瞬间燃成燎原之势。他崩溃地尖叫，嚎泣着哀求，神魂消解了，心脏也停止运作，这是世间最痛苦也最甘美的快乐，是对他敞开了身体任人淫弄的嘉奖。

腔口挨了一记野蛮顶撞，回忆四散碎开，现实的世界也跟着失真。莲颤抖着身体，捧起两颗乳球，不得章法地搓弄，嫩滑的乳肉从手指缝隙中渗漏出来，有种可怜的淫靡。

“祥生——”莲拖长了调子，从嗓子里挤出破碎的呼救，“救、救救我。”

Omega被情欲施加了最恶毒的魔咒，全身上下每一块皮肉，每一处关节，都坏掉了，他不行了，从灵魂到肉体齐齐举了白旗，Alpha是他最后的救命稻草，手指碰到哪里，哪里就有了颜色，嘴唇落到哪里，哪里就重新活过来。

大平轻笑一声，他的善心在这场暴行中短暂复苏了，张开双臂，将人更紧密地嵌进怀里，托住那对巍颤颤的鸽乳，沿着曲线上下揉弄，嘴上甜蜜爱语不断，下身却发了狠猛凿Omega紧闭的生殖腔口，在这场不知尽头的情欲征程之中，他是加害者，也是救赎者，边兴风作浪，边救人水火，说不清到底是柔情还是无情地挟持着莲，翻山越岭，向险峰行。

好痛，好烫，不行了，要死了——Omega彻底失控了，胡乱尖叫着，赞美湿穴里的阴茎让他多快乐。他被人抽掉了全身骨头，软泥一样地瘫倒下来，前后同时高潮的感觉太过要命，马眼淌出一股股白精，底下的肉嘴也在欢快地扑簌簌吹水，抓在Alpha小臂上的双手青筋毕露，半晌，又缓缓放开，他闭上眼，心甘情愿溺毙在这过载的快感浪潮之中。

漫漫长夜，自此再没有尽头了。


End file.
